Generally, the sampling of liquids to determine its pH and conductivity (or ionic concentration) is accomplished using batch processing. A sample of the liquid to be tested is placed within a container and probes, sensors, or other measuring devices inserted therein to detect the pH and conductivity of the fluid. However, measuring both the pH and conductivity of a fluid using this type of batch processing may be time consuming and may yield time delayed results. Therefore, when it is necessary to test fluids flowing through a system, batch processing may provide pH and conductivity results which do not accurately reflect the current pH and/or conductivity of the fluid within the system.
It is therefore desirable to achieve a dual functioning pH and conductivity sensor for liquids which allows liquids which are the subject of a processing system or the like to flow therethrough thereby measuring pH and conductivity on a continual, real-time basis.
It is also desirable to achieve such a dual functioning pH and conductivity sensor which allows for optimal sensing of the fluid.